The present invention relates generally to electromechanical switches, and, in particular, relates to switches useable in ordnance fuzing and safing devices.
In detonating a modern ordnance, one can select a plurality of conditions that must occur before the device is triggered to explode. These conditions can be selected in advance and stored in a "memory" device and then connected to external and internal conditions occurring such as contact with a target, rate of spin, height above ground zero, distance to a flying target, time of flight, etc. Once a particular condition is determined to be of importance it must be entered into a memory device and retained therein under the most unfavorable conditions.
One device capable of storing data is a typical IC memory device. Although data can be entered very fast, the IC is very susceptible to damage from ionizing radiation from either hostile, friendly, or natural sources.
The data can also be stored in a combination of latching relays. If the number to be stored consists of two to four thousand increments then one is required to use about 10 to 12 relays. Obviously, the more relays used, the lower the reliability. In addition, the latching relays must be carefully balanced dynamically to prevent the transfer of switch elements during, for example, missile flight. Other undesireable changes may occur during environment encounters.
The present invention is directed towards providing an electromechanical switch with a hardened memory in which these undesirable characteristics are minimized.